


Go Softly

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Steve McGarrett, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Uncle Steve McGarrett, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Worried Grace Williams, no.26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Danny gets a migraine during his weekend with Grace.Day Twenty-six of Whumptober 2020 - If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad... - Migraine
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Go Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. <3

Danny groaned as he shook out a few aspirins into his hand. He would get a migraine the day he was supposed to have Grace over. He swallowed the pills quickly and put the bottle away. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe he’d get lucky, and his migraine would be gone by the time she got there.

Wishful thinking.

By the time Grace got there, the throbbing in his head had heightened to a piercing pain. It went through the left side of his forehead and made the back of his eyes ache.

Grace didn’t seem to notice, thankfully, though she insisted on showing him her new favorite show, so Danny was forced to sit down and watch the brightly colored children’s program, his temples pounding at the flashing screen.

Still, he wanted to make his daughter happy, so he endured it. He made jokes with her about the characters, getting her to giggle, which helped lessen the pain, if only psychologically.

But when the program was over, and Danny was getting up to make them lunch, the shooting pain flared, bringing the detective to his knees.

His daughter gasped, falling to her knees next to him, asking what was wrong, her voice too loud.   
  
“I’m okay,” Danny whispered, wincing as even his own voice was too loud. “Do me a favor, Monkey, and grab my phone.”

The girl was quick to do as he asked, but when the detective tried to look at his phone, the screen was fuzzing out, static snow blocking out spots of his vision as he tried to work the device. Finally, he gave up, handing the phone to Grace as he closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. “Honey, call Steve. Put him on speaker.”

Steve’s voice answered quickly. “Steve-” Danny inhaled sharply at a spike of pain in his head, and Grace took over.

“Danno’s hurt, Uncle Steve! You have to get here quick!” She told him.

“Alright, Gracie, I’m on my way. Danny, what’s happening?” Steve asked.

“Migraine,” Danny muttered, placing his hands over his eyes as he tried to block out the light.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon, Danno. Gracie, your dad is gonna be okay, I promise. But do me a favor and turn off any lights that are on, okay? And try to be quiet for a while, alright?”

The girl answered with a quiet affirmation before hanging up and getting up to turn off the lights.

When Steve arrived, he came in quietly, saying only a soft hello before helping Danny to bed, draping a cool cloth over his eyes and forehead. “I’ll watch Grace, don’t worry, buddy.” He murmured, patting Danny’s shoulder. He placed a glass of water on Danny’s nightstand, along with some aspirin, in case he hadn’t taken any.

He then took Grace’s hand, holding a finger to his lips as they quietly left the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 483. Steve takes her out for ice cream in the end. :)
> 
> [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
